Haine, déni et amour
by XV's-Andy
Summary: Quinn déteste Rachel, c'est un fait avéré, Rachel veut être amie avec Quinn, ça aussi c'est un fait avéré. Mais les chose pourrait bien changer après un exercice forcé, une soirée arrosée et un mariage anticipé...


Bien, alors suite aux deux derniers épisodes plus qu'écœurant pour tout fan de Faberry, j'espère vous mettre un peut de baume au coeur avec cette histoire. Pour résumer, Finn demander Rachel en mariage et elle a dit oui, Santana et Brittany ne sont pas ensembles, cette dernière est toujours avec Artie. Quinn déteste Rachel comme au premier jour. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié. C'est ma première fanfic sur ce couple que j'adore alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

Ah! Et excusez moi d'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographes, de grammaires, de conjugaisons et de syntaxe!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Haine, déni et amour**_

POV Quinn

Pourquoi je ne peux pas être en paix quelques instants, pourquoi elle doit être partout comme ça ? Avec ses abominables vêtements pour vieux, ça coupe de cheveux pour jeunes filles coincées, ses chaussettes qui montent comme si elle allait jouer un match de rugby, son énorme nez, cet air supérieur… Tout chez elle m'énerve, rien que le fait de la voir m'insupporte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continus de la regarder, c'est plus fort que moi. Malheureusement pour ma santé mentale je dois la supporter au Glee club, je pourrais bien quitter ce groupe de loser, après tout je suis Quinn Fabray, la garce du lycée, la fille la plus sexy de McKingley, capitaine des cheerios. Mais non, le Glee club a toujours été là pour moi, pendant ma grossesse, puis pendant ma période shanks, puis quand j'ai voulu récupéré Beth. En fait quand on y réfléchit ça a toujours été cette insupportable de Berry qui m'a fait « revenir » à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à être gentille avec moi, je lui ai fait les pires crasses, son MySpace, les slushis, tout, je lui ai tout fait, mais non, elle continu à être présente. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est cette impression au fond de moi qui veut que quand elle est là je me sente bien, comme si elle me connaissait par cœur. Ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, est totalement ridicule, je déteste cette fille, on a jamais été proche et on ne le sera jamais. Je ne traîne pas avec les losers, non je ne traînerai jamais avec CETTE loser.

Je voulais juste passer à mon casier pour prendre mes partitions avant le Glee club, mais apparemment c'était trop demander de passer 5 minutes seule. Non, superstar a eu la même idée. Mais sans rire, je dois la supporter en cours, au Glee club, et puis m**** pourquoi son casier doit être adjacent au mien ? Au moins elle à l'intelligence d'éviter tout regard, ou tout échange envers moi.

- Hey Quinn ? J'ai oublié mes partitions… J'ai une super idée de chanson pour Mr Schuester.

En fait non, elle n'est pas si intelligente que ça !

- Berry, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas chez toi, mais pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à m'adresser la parole ? Je me fous pas mal de ta chanson, et de ta vie de manière générale. Ton petit ami ne te suffit pas pour déverser ton narcissisme ? Puis, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne !

Sur ces paroles je tournais les talons, gardant en mémoire ses yeux pleins de larmes. Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle m'avait cherché après tout ! Par contre, ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est ce malaise qui s'empare de moi. Ça a toujours été pareil avec Berry, elle me révulse, je lui fais bien comprendre, et après je me sens mal, une espèce de culpabilité s'empare de moi, et ça m'énerve encore plus. Parce que c'est vrai, la culpabilité c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on fait du mal aux gens qu'on aime, ou alors c'est pour les gens faible. Et moi, Quinn Fabray je ne suis pas faible, et j'aime encore moins Rachel Berry.

Arrivée au Glee club, je me mets un peu à l'écart, à côté de Santana, toutes les deux on se serre un peu les coudes, parce qu'il faut bien le reconnaître tout ces couples sont écœurant ! D'un côté il y a Tina et Mike, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ça marcherai aussi bien ces deux là, à leur gauche se trouve Brittany et Artie, ces deux là c'est tout simplement dégueulasse, je me demande quand est ce que Brittany va se rendre compte qu'elle est faite pour être avec Santana. Puis viennent Sam et Mercedes, et contre toute attente ses deux là vont vraiment bien ensemble, même si techniquement ils ne sont pas en couple, mais en flirt intensif ! Et puis le couple phare du Glee club, Finn et Rachel, ce sont eux qui font la pluie et le beau temps dans le groupe, après tout il y a deux ans on a gagné les communales grâce à Finn, l'année dernière on a gagné les régionales grâce à Berry et sa chanson (bien que je pense aussi y être pour quelques chose), mais on a perdu les nationales à cause de ces deux abrutis, non mais ils pouvaient pas se prendre la bouche une fois le rideau tombé ? Je pensais que la victoire comptait plus que ça pour Rachel ! Oh, et puis pourquoi je l'appelle « Rachel », c'est Berry point barre !

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai un exercice un peu différent à vous proposer. Je sais qu'un certains nombre d'entre vous sont en couple, heureux, et c'est très bien, ça crée une certaine cohésion dans le groupe. Cependant je ne suis pas sans ignorer les tensions qu'il y a entre certains d'entre vous, une accumulation de non dit, surtout depuis notre défaite de l'année dernière, qui désordonne notre « famille ». Parce que je ne le répèterai assez, vous êtes ma famille. Alors cette semaine, au lieu de chanter notre amour, notre amitié, nos forces, nous allons chanter notre colère, nos faiblesses. Chacun d'entre vous dois trouver une chanson correspondant à son ressentit envers vous tous. Une chanson par personne.

- Mais, Mr Schuester, vous voulais qu'on s'entre tue ? Et puis je n'ai pas de reproche à faire à qui que se soit !

Je me retiens de pouffer, Berry n'a peut être rien à dire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit le cas du reste du groupe.

- En fait je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Mr Schue ! Santana s'est levée en disant ces paroles, et ne quitte pas Artie et Brittany des yeux !

- Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça à voix haute, mais c'est vrai qu'elle mérite une chance de dire ce quelle ressent.

- Moi aussi à vrai dire, dit Sam en regardant Mercedes qui rougit. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que les blacks pouvais rougir.

- Bien c'est décidé ! Rachel, j'attends de toi une prestation aussi bonne que d'habitude !

- Ou… Oui… Oui Mr Schuester ! Cette fois je ne peux pas réfréner mon rire, ce prof est excellent, il sait exactement comment manier superstar !

Il me faut au moins 3 jours pour trouver quoi chanter et à qui le chanter, mais au bout de ses 3 jours je suis plutôt contente de mon choix, mais il reste une ombre au tableau, je ne sais pas quoi chanter à Berry, rien que l'idée de chanter pour elle me retourne l'estomac. Et puis m****, on ne peut pas m'y obliger !

A la fin de la semaine, quand ce fût le moment pour tous le monde de chanter, Sam avait accusé Mercedes de se mentir à elle-même sur ses sentiments, Santana avait fait comprendre à Artie que ce n'était qu'un handicapé qui ne méritait pas Brittany, Finn avait dit à Puck qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour Beth, à peu près tout le monde avait dit à Berry qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde, et tout le monde m'avait dit, tout comme à Santana que nous étions des garces sans cœur, qui seraient moins seules si on étaient plus gentilles. Dans l'ensemble, rien que je ne sache déjà ! Par contre personne n'avait compris pourquoi j'avais refusé de chanter pour l'autre gros nez. Et j'avais répondu du tac au tac que je n'avais trouvé aucune chanson qui démontrait mon dégoût. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire fuir Rachel en pleurant. D'ailleurs je recommence à l'appeler par son prénom, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ça devient grave. D'autant plus qu'en voyant partir Rach… BERRY, je n'avais eu qu'une envie lui courir après pour la réconforter. Non mais depuis quand je voulais réconforter Rach… BERRY ?

Bref, ça nous ramène donc à maintenant. Puck avait aimablement proposé une soirée de réconciliation après la dure journée, et quoi de mieux qu'une fête alcoolisé pour ça, enfin selon ses dires. Je suis donc tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce, sirotant mon 3ième verre aux côtés de Santana, qui dévore Brittany des yeux, à observer les différents couples se bécoter, y compris Sam et Mercedes. L'exercice de Schuester aura au moins eu l'effet de rapprocher ses deux là ! Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas se que m'a apporté le travail de la semaine, c'est vrai, on a pu dire à voix haute se que tous le monde sait tout bas, pas bien utile tous ça. Enfin, si, je suis plus confuse qu'avant, je réagis de plus en plus bizarrement avec superstar !

A l'autre bout de la pièce Brittany et Artie s'embrasse à pleine bouche, et je sens Santana qui bout littéralement. Je me dis qu'elle va finir par craquer quand Artie pose ses mains sur les fesses de la cheerios, Santana s'avance vers eux, et qu'elle les décolle violement. Elle pousse Artie, et regarde Brittany dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et que ta condition à nous deux c'est de ne pas se cacher, mais… J'en ai vraiment marre de voir roulette te toucher ! Et sur ces mots elles l'embrasse avec fougue, un baiser qui reflète la force de ses sentiments, et à la manière dont Britt répond au baiser, je pense que définitivement ses deux là sont faits pour être ensemble !

Je suis intriguée de voir Artie esquisser un sourire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que je vois Berry qui s'approche de moi déterminer et m'empoigne avec force et me tire dans la pièce voisine qui s'avère être la cuisine. Elle me relâche, et j'allais lui sortir un réplique bien sentie et la planter là, comme à mon habitude quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Et ce que j'y lis m'en dissuade. Dans ses prunelles marron je peux lire la détermination, la colère, la tristesse, mais aussi autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, peut être l'alcool. Oui ce doit être ça parce que la manière qu'elle à de se tortiller et de parler n'est carrément pas habituelle, elle est hésitante, presque gênée, hors Berry n'est jamais hésitante ou gênée.

- Quinn… Euh… je voulais savoir pourquoi… enfin… euh… pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi et pas avec les autres, pourquoi tu n'as pas chanté ce matin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et c'est la vérité, en y réfléchissant je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec elle. Je sais juste que c'est plus fort que moi.

- Je ne te déteste pas tu sais, malgré tout ça…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces quelques mots me réchauffe le cœur, je réagis de façon bien étrange en ce moment face à elle.

- Tu devrais. Je dis ça de manière presque amicale, et je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe. Je suis en train d'avoir une discussion presque civilisé avec Rachel…

- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester tu sais. Elle fixe ses chaussures comme si elle venait d'avouer la pire faute du monde.

- Pourquoi ? Mon ton est plus curieux que sec, ou froid comme je l'aurais voulu. Elle relève les yeux, me fixe, me scrute, me jauge…

- Parce que… parce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se jette sur mes lèvres, je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je me retrouve bloqué entre le mur et elle, ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes. Et mon dieu qu'elles sont douces, je ne peux que laisser échapper un gémissement ! Elles on un goût sucrées, elle embrasse divinement bien. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je réponds au baiser, savourant chaque parcelle de cette bouche, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être, mon cerveau est comme déconnecté, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tant il bat vite. Je pose mes mains sur son torse, remontant vers sa poitrine… Poitrine ? Mais pourquoi j'embrasse quelqu'un avec une poitrine ? Et soudain tout se reconnecte dans mon esprit, je suis en train d'embrasser Rachel Berry, oh mon dieu ! Je la repousse violement, lui lançant ce que j'espère être un regard de pure haine, même si je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses lèvres que tout à coup je trouve invitante… Alors plutôt que de lâcher une réplique cinglante, je prends la fuite, je prends juste le temps de prendre mon manteau et mes clefs de voiture et je fuis. Je fuis le plus loin possible de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je fuis se baiser, je fuis le fait que j'ai aimé ce baiser, je fuis et j'essais d'oublier. Oublier que quand elle m'a embrassé j'ai gémis, oublier que mon cœur s'est emballé, oublier que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, oublier que je viens enfin de découvrir pourquoi je suis une garce avec elle, oublier le fait qu'une fille m'attire, oublier que Rachel Berry m'attire. C'est les yeux embués de larmes, l'esprit chargé du souvenir de ses lèvres, le cœur lourd des choses que je viens de comprendre que je m'endors pour un sommeil tout sauf réparateur.

POV Rachel

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'ai embrassé Quinn… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Ça ne devait pas se faire sous le coup de l'alcool, encore moins sur un coup de tête, je veux dire je me suis littéralement jetée sur elle alors qu'elle était ivre. J'aime Quinn, ça fait longtemps que je le sais, et heureusement personne d'autre n'est au courant. Que dirait-on d'une fille comme moi si ça venais à s'ébruiter, je suis plus bas que le bas de l'échelle sociale, tous le monde me déteste (y compris Quinn) parce que je suis différente, parce que je suis bonne élève, que je vais devenir une star. Je suis déjà la fille à slushis, si en plus j'étais la fille lesbienne amoureuse de la capitaine des cheerleaders je signerais mon arrêt de mort. Mais bon sang, j'ai embrassé Quinn Fabray, des mois et des mois que j'en rêve et c'est arrivé, pas dans de bonne conditions mais je crois que ce sera la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir… Ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces, puis sa manière de me rendre mon baiser… AH ! Mais j'y pense, elle m'a répondu, elle m'a embrassé, je sens encore ses mains sur mon corps. Il faut vraiment que je tire les choses au clair avec elle, je sais d'avance qu'elle va me briser le cœur, mais si elle pouvait épargner le peut de vie sociale que j'ai en gardant ça pour elle ça serait vraiment une bonne chose.

Bien résumons la situation, moi Rachel Berry, suis amoureuse de Quinn Fabray la fille la plus inaccessible et la plus sexy du lycée. Sur un coup de tête surement du à l'alcool je l'ai embrassé, ce à quoi elle m'a répondu. Mais si ça vient à se savoir je suis foutu. Je suis certaine qu'elle va me briser le cœur quand je tenterai d'aborder le sujet. Ah, et dernière chose, j'ai un petit ami, que je n'aime pas, Finn est gentil, mais c'est tout, ce n'est pas innocent si je ne veux pas coucher avec lui. Non en fait, la seule personne avec qui je puisse l'envisager est une fille blonde aux yeux verts et ambre… Bien, réfléchissons, pour clarifier la situation, il faut que je parle à Quinn, ce qui ne va pas être évident parce que je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle va faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, ensuite je dois parler à Finn. Finn en dernier, on ne sait jamais que la vérité vienne à se savoir, ça me sera bien utile d'avoir le quater back comme petit ami.

- Rachel ? Tient quand on parle du loup… Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça fait un moment que je te cherche, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quinn, je l'ai vu sortir complètement bouleversé ? C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans la cuisine, et je pense que ça doit faire un moment. Puis sa question me rappelle le baiser et sans le vouloir je rougis. Il me faut faire appel à tous mes talents d'actrice pour garder la face.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, on a juste discuté. Il semble satisfait de ma réponse car il me serre dans ses bras et me tire vers le salon, et me sert un verre de tequila.

Le lendemain je me réveille avec une grosse gueule de bois, faut dire que j'ai pas mal bu pour oublier toute cette histoire. Je me rends compte qu'il est déjà plus de midi, et qu'il faut que je parle à Quinn. Je me lève en essayant de réveiller personne, ce qui au final n'est pas si dur que ça, étant donné qu'hier soir j'étais la plus sobre, et qu'ils sont tous encore en train de comater. Je me dirige en silence vers la cuisine dans l'intention de me servir un verre d'eau et si possible prendre un cachet ou deux pour le mal de tête. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule levé finalement, Santana et Britanny sont en train de discuter. Et là, ma curiosité prend le dessus.

- Hey ! Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Au vue de la tête que Santana tire je dirais que c'était justement le sujet de la conversation et qu'une fois de plus j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Et toi Berry, tu te jettes souvent sur les cheerleaders pendant les soirées ?

Alors celle là je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

- Co… Comment tu sais ?

- Ouah ! Berry qui bégaye, ça c'est un scoop ! Je vous ai vu, puis Quinn m'a envoyé un texto ce matin. Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Et là, je me rends compte que son ton est nullement froid, ni méprisant, juste curieux voire soucieux. Il s'offre à moi deux possibilités, le mensonge et la vérité. Prônant toujours l'honnêteté mon choix ce fait de lui-même.

- Je… J… Jesuisamoureused'elle…

- Tu sais que quand tu parles vite comme ça, on ne comprend rien ? Cette fois son ton est moqueur.

- Je suis amoureuse d'elle, voilà ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

- Oh ? Toi aussi ? Je ne saisis pas bien la phrase de Brittany et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule, puisque Santana lui pose la question.

- Comment ça Britt ?

- Eh bien Quinn aussi elle aime Rachel.

- Quoi ? Cette fois, Santana et moi étions synchro.

- Bah oui, elle la regarde tous le temps comme toi tu me regardes. Et comme t'as dit que tu me regardes comme ça parce que tu es amoureuse de moi…

- Ce n'est pas bête dans l'absolue…

- Quoi ? Santana ?

- Ecoute Berry, Quinn met des barrières entre elle et les gens susceptibles de lui faire du mal, et je ne l'ai jamais vu mettre autant d'énergie que pour te repousser. Prend l'exemple de la chanson qu'on devait se chanter, c'est quelque chose d'intime, mais elle l'a fait à tous le monde mais pas avec toi… Puis hier soir, j'ai bien vu dans quel état elle était en sortant de cette cuisine. Je peux te dire que tu lui as foutu un sacré électrochoc ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à avouer que tu lui plaies. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai bien peur que têtue comme elle est, tes chances d'être avec elle soit proche du néant… Entendre à voie haute ce que je sais déjà me fait beaucoup de mal, plus que je ne l'imaginais.

- Je le sais ça, ça fait longtemps que je n'attends plus rien…

- Je n'ai pas fini Rachel… Tient depuis quand elle m'appelle Rachel ? Je disais donc que tes chances sont proches du néant sans intervention de ma part…Alors d'abord l'usage du prénom, puis son aide, décidément le monde ne tourne pas rond ce matin.

- Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi. Disons que vous avez été toutes les deux présentes quand j'en ai eu besoin… En disant ça elle regarde Brittany puis souris. Alors je vais vous rendre service à toutes les deux, faire en sorte que vous vous sautiez dessus une bonne fois pour toute, histoire que toute cette tension sexuelle vous quitte !

Nous avons ainsi discuté pendant plus d'une heure, mettant un plan sur pied. Et c'est comme ça, qu'en début d'après-midi je me trouve devant chez Quinn, dans la seule intention de jauger le terrain. J'inspire un grand coup, et appuis sur le bouton de la sonnette.

POV Quinn

En me réveillant ce matin, j'avais les yeux qui me brulaient à force d'avoir pleurer, sans compter le fatigue. Parce que faire des rêves plus ou moins érotique avec Berry, non Rachel, après hier soir je crois que je peux me permettre de l'appeler par son prénom, ne sont pas de tout repos, en fait mon sommeil a été quelques peu agité. Si bien que je me réveillé toutes les deux heures en sueurs et comment dire-ai-je, quelques peu émoustillé. Je me repasse encore une fois la scène de la cuisine, et bizarrement cela ne me semble plus si étrange, comme si je venais de réaliser quelque chose mais que je n'étais pas non plus prête à le reconnaitre. Pour résumer j'étais paumée !

J'attrape mon portable pour voir l'heure, mais je vois que j'ai un texto de Santana.

_**Alors on prend souvent la bouche à Berry ?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**S.**_

Mais non de dieu, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Je me dépêche donc de lui répondre, un mensonge bien entendu !

_**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! La seule chose dont je**_

_**Me souviens c'est toi et Britt enfin ensemble (j'espère).**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Q**_

Une bonne diversion et le tour devrait être joué. En repensant à ma mes deux meilleures amies, je suis vraiment contente qu'elles soient enfin ensemble, depuis le temps qu'elles se tournent autour !

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser mes réflexions plus loin que je reçois déjà une réponse.

_**C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.**_

_**Pas avec moi Quinny ! Je vous ai vu. Je ne savais**_

_**pas que tu jouais dans cette cour là !**_

Non mais pour qui elle me prend, je ne suis pas gay ! C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé le baiser agréable, mais c'était du à l'alcool. Rachel et moi, ensemble beurk !

_**Je ne suis pas gay San ! Puis Rachel et moi, BEURK !**_

…

_**« Rachel » vraiment ?**_

_**Arrête ton char Fabray, j'ai bien vu tes mains sous son tee-shirt !**_

_**J'ai bien entendu ton gémissement aussi.**_

_**Ah ! Et je sais bien comment tu la regarde, tous le temps.**_

…

_**Tu fais chier San, moi, BERRY, JAMAIS !**_

_**Je préfèrerais encore me taper Karovski **_

_**(très mauvais exemple en fait).**_

…

_**Allez Quinny, avoues, tu la dans la peau !**_

…

_**Non Santana. Puis tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ta copine**_

_**plutôt que me faire chier ?**_

…

_**Elle bosse avec moi sur la cause perdue**_

_**que vous êtes.**_

Il ne manquait plus que ça, Santana et Brittany bossant sur l'avenir d'un couple des plus inimaginables, et répugnant. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair le plus vite possible, avec Rachel, et avec San. Pff, décidément l'alcool ne me réussit vraiment pas, la dernière fois que j'ai bu je suis tombée enceinte de Puck, et cette fois j'embrasse Rachel, je dois faire une réaction à ce truc, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Etant l'heure de me lever, j'attrape ma serviette, et me dirige vers la douche. La sensation de l'eau chaude qui glisse sur mon corps me fait un bien fou, et je peux enfin me détendre complètement. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon cerveau qui me joue des tours et peu à peu je recommence à penser à la veille. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Plus le temps passe et moins l'idée d'avoir embrassé Rachel me dérange, l'utilisation de son prénom me semble comme une évidence maintenant en fait. Le plus troublant quand j'y repense, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je me rejoue la scène dans la cuisine, et plus je me rends compte à quel point c'était bien. J'en viens presque à regretter d'avoir brisé notre étreinte, et me surprend à avoir envie que ça recommence. Mais dans l'absolue c'est complètement débile parce que Rachel est une fille, d'une part, et puis, c'est Rachel quoi…

Décidément tu dérailles complètement ma petite Quinn, ça fait trop longtemps que t'as pas eu de mec et voilà que tu doutes des tes désirs sexuels. OH ! Mais c'est ça la solution, me trouver un mec, comme ça San arrêtera de penser que je suis gay, Rachel ne se fera pas de fausse idée, et moi bah, je serais plus seule et je pourrais passer à autre chose. Je sors de la douche en pensant en revu les mecs potable du lycée. Malheureusement pour moi je suis déjà sorti avec les seuls qui puissent convenir, puis le « plus beau parti » est avec Rachel… Mais c'est ça, je pique Finn à Rachel et tout le monde pensera que je suis une vrai garce, Rachel me détestera, et plus jamais elle n'essaiera de m'embrasser. Je viens juste d'enfiler mon jean quand j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrer, je me demande qui peut bien venir un dimanche à cette heure la chez moi. Mes parents sont au repas dominical de l'Eglise, je suis seule à la maison et je suis donc obligée d'aller ouvrir moi-même. J'enfile un débardeur en vitesse et descend. J'ouvre la porte, et la je me retrouve devant la personne que je pense avoir le moins envie au monde de voir, Rachel Berry. Et au vu de la tête qu'elle tire, elle n'en ramène pas large, je dirais même qu'elle doute d'avoir prit la bonne décision en venant chez moi. Malheureusement pour moi, quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la soirée. Et apparemment c'est ce qui la sort de sa torpeur.

- Ouah, si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Quinn Fabray rougir je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Et elle sourit, et je sens mon rythme cardiaque qui accélère, mes mains qui deviennent moite, et évidement je rougis encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine apeurée par le garçon qu'elle aime et qui vient de lui demander un stylo et qui ne sait pas où se mettre. Ce qui est vraiment débile, puisque je ne suis plus une gamine, que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel et qu'elle ne vient pas de me demander un stylo. Non ! Mais ce sourire, et ce regard… Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisi ce !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rachel ? Euh, c'est moi qui viens de parler là ? Mais où est la réplique acerbe, le ton froid et cassant ?

- Je peux entrer, je veux te parler, mais pas sur le pas de la porte…

- Je ne pense pas que nous devions parler, il n'y a rien à dire. Ah ! la c'est mieux, plus tranchant. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et je craque, comme quelqu'un peut être aussi… aussi mignon… aussi craquant ? Je me décale pour la laisser passer, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embraque, mais au moment ou elle passe devant moi, et quand je vois l'intensité de son regard, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai déjà perdu. Je sais que ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et ça me fait peur, parce que sur le pas de ma porte d'entrer je viens de comprendre pourquoi ça ne me semble pas étrange d'avoir embrassé Rachel, je viens de comprendre pourquoi j'ai craqué en voyant ses larmes, je viens de comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas chanté pour elle, je viens de comprendre que, par je ne sais quel malheur, je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille, mais de Rachel Berry… Et je sais que ça devrait me paraître bizarre et soudain parce qu'on ne s'est embrassées qu'il y a quelques heures, mais je suis assez futée pour ne pas ma voiler la face sur mes sentiments. Et alors que je ferme la porte derrière Rachel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, parce que si, je suis vraiment trop bête, ça fait des années que je suis amoureuse d'elle mais que je suis dans le déni.

POV Rachel

L'instant après avoir sonné je commence à douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision en venant ici. Je dois être suicidaire, je suis sûre que je vais me faire jeter. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir que la porte s'ouvre sur une Quinn vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple débardeur moulant, et même habillé si simplement je dois dire qu'elle est juste magnifique. Et c'est la que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas très futé de ma part de la reluquer ainsi si je veux avoir une chance de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Je plante donc mes yeux dans les siens et je peux voir de suite qu'elle a pleuré, et cette pensée me tord l'estomac. Puis en me plongeant plus dans son regard je peux y lire tellement de chose contradictoire, je la sens douter quant à l'attitude à avoir, et je me dis que finalement j'ai peut être une chance d'éviter le pire.

Et quand j'entends le son de sa voie, si empreinte de doute je me sens fondre, et je me dis que finalement je vais peut être avoir le droit à une conversation civilisé. Mais de suite après je la sens frustrer, mais je ne comprends pourquoi qu'à sa réplique suivante. Elle avait « oublié » d'être méprisante, et ça me fait rire intérieurement, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai touché un point sensible. Alors je mets mes talents d'actrices en action, en espérant que ça marche, je sens mes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Et la tête qu'elle fait est tout simplement à se tordre de rire. En un instant elle vient de se décomposer comme si me faire du mal était la pire chose au monde, alors que t'habitude c'est ce qu'elle cherche. Elle se décale pour me laisser entrer, et je ne peu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard victorieux. Je sais que j'ai gagné, pas seulement sur le fait d'avoir une conversation avec elle, mais aussi sur le fait d'être son amie, et même si elle ne le reconnaitra peut être pas tout de suite, je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Quinn cessera d'être désagréable avec moi, et je sais qu'avec le temps j'obtiendrais ce que j'espère depuis des années, son amitié. Et même si je souhaiterais avoir plus que ça, je sais que je ne pourrais rien obtenir de plus, mais pour le moment ça me rend plus heureuse que tout au monde.

3 mois plus tard

POV Quinn

Suite à notre conversation et à toutes mes découvertes sur mes sentiments envers Rachel ma vie semble plus simple. Et, depuis ce jour là je n'arrive plus à la détester, encore pire, je n'arrive plus à être odieuse envers elle, si bien qu'un début d'amitié est né entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui n'es pas un jour comme les autres, c'est le jour du mariage de cet abrutit de Finn et de Rachel, et cette idée me brise le cœur. Je ne peux pas assister à ça, Rachel voulait que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux la voir dire oui, je ne peux pas entendre ce petit mot qui me retira tout espoir qu'un jour elle est moi puissions être ensemble. Parce que oui, même si je clame haut et fort à Santana que non, il ne se passera jamais rien, il y a toujours une petite partie de moi qui espère, et bon dieu que c'est douloureux d'espérer en vain. Donc, comme je l'ai signalé aux jeunes mariés, je préfère rester dans ce bar miteux, à me souler en essayant d'oublier. Bon, par contre je dois aimer souffrir, parce qu'inconsciemment j'ai choisi le bar en face du lieu de mariage… Mais bon, après quelques verres j'aurais surement oublié ! Il faut juste que je me montre charmante envers le vieux pervers de barman, lui faire un sourire et j'aurais droit à de l'alcool alors que je n'ai pas l'âge, parce qu'une cuite au panaché c'est moins drôle !

Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là, et je commence à être passablement éméchée quand je vois tous le Glee club arriver, ainsi que Rachel. Et la voir en robe de marier me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, je dessoule instantanément, elle est… elle est… magnifique. Je ne vois pas d'autre qualificatif. J'en ai le souffle coupé, sans m'en rendre compte mes jambes me mènent à la fenêtre, et je pose ma main sur la vitre comme pour la toucher. Elle sourit, elle est rayonnante, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Je sens quelques larmes dévaler mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais à moi, je ne peux être que spectatrice de son bonheur et de mon malheur. Je les vois entrer un par un à la suite de Finn, et tout à coup j'ai besoin d'un verre, d'une cigarette ou de n'importe quoi qui puisse me soulager de cette douleur. Mais là elle lève les yeux, et son regard noisette vient s'ancrer sur moi. Je la vois se raidir mais je ne peux détourner le regard, je suis hypnotisée. Toute trace de sourire ou de joie à disparu de son visage, je ne voie plus que la douleur, je sais que je la fait souffrir en étant pas là pour l'accompagner dans cette étape, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Alors je rassemble le peu de courage qu'il me reste et je brise l'instant, je retourne au comptoir et je commande un verre de ce qu'ils ont de plus fort.

POV Rachel

Quinn est là, à quelques mètres de moi mais elle refuse de se joindre à nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais aimé quelle soit à mes côté pour traverser cette épreuve. Oui, cette « épreuve ». Finn est un gentil garçon, il chante bien, et à toujours prit soin de moi à sa manière, l'épouser et la chose logique, mais je sais que je me prépare à une vie de mensonge, parce que quoi qu'il arrive j'aime et j'aimerai toujours Quinn. C'est pour ça que je suis convaincu que d'avoir la possibilité de regarder Quinn en disant « oui » m'aurait facilité les choses. C'est tordu comme raisonnement, je suis complètement tordue ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là plantée, seule dans la rue, à fixer la fenêtre d'où elle a disparu, mais je suis ramenée à la réalité par la main de Finn qui se glisse dans la mienne.

- Ça va être à nous, tu viens ?

Je le suis de manière presque mécanique, il me conduit jusqu'à la pièce où toutes les filles sont regroupées, m'embrasse, me sourit et par rejoindre les garçons dans la pièce voisine. Je suis toujours en mode automate en entrant dans la pièce, j'entends seulement la voix de Santana dégager tout le monde.

POV Santana

Quand je vois Rachel entrer je remarque aussitôt qu'elle est décomposée, et il n'y a qu'une personne pour la mettre dans cet état, Quinn Fabray. En fait, je ne l'ai vu dans cet état que le jour où Quinn lui a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas à son mariage. Rachel et moi sommes amies depuis le soir de la soirée chez Puck, et ses révélations sentimentales. Depuis il y a ce lien qui s'est formé entre nous, et si au début j'ai lutté contre, j'ai vite laissé tombé. C'est comme si nous étions faites pour être amies, elle me comprend mieux que personne, et réciproquement. C'est pour ça que je sais que cet instant est crucial, je sais que si je choisis bien mes mots, elle laissera tomber cette idée de mariage à la con.

Je la fais assoir sur une chaise et m'accroupie devant elle.

- Rachel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est en rapport avec le mariage ? T'as changé d'avis ? Elle ne réagit pas, elle est là, immobile devant moi comme une statue, complètement figé. C'est ç cause de Quinn ?

- Quinn ? Soudain elle réagit, se relève si brusquement que je perds l'équilibre. Ses yeux balayent la salle avec une lueur d'espoir mais quand elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise, le visage plein de larmes.

- Elle est pas là San, elle ne viendra pas, je l'ai vu, en face, au bar, elle ne viendra pas…

Comment ça elle est en face ? Quinn ne vient pas au mariage mais elle veut quand même y assister de loin, Rachel la vue, je comprends plus rien là.

- Comment ça Rachel « elle est en face » ?

- Elle est au bar, de l'autre côté de la rue… Elle fini à peine sa phrase qu'elle s'effondre en larmes, je la prends doucement dans mes bras. Mais il faut pas que je perde de vue l'objectif, annuler le mariage…

- Tu veux annuler le mariage ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non, Quinn, moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je pensais qu'on commençait à devenir amies mes non, je devais me tromper, c'était encore un de ses stratagème pour me faire souffrir, de style « vas y attache toi à moi, espère être mon amie et je te plante pour ton mariage » ! Non, Finn c'est le choix logique, je me marierais avec lui, que vous soyez d'accord où non !

Là elle est vraiment remontée, et je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance, elle se marie à default, à default de pouvoir avoir Quinn, par désespoir, elle se jette corps et âme dans un mariage qui n'a pas de sens. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelques chose pour les faire réagir, elles s'aiment toutes les deux mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'aura le courage de l'avouer devant tous le monde. Il faut que j'intervienne.

POV Quinn

Quelle ironie, tous le monde est contre se mariage, et la seule personne qui à le cran de le dire haut et fort se retrouve complètement seule dans ce bar miteux avec un verre remplit d'une substance non identifié. Et dire que tout le Glee club est surement en train de les acclamer à l'heure qu'il est… A cette pensée je vide mon verre d'un trait, et j'en commande un autre.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui !

- C'est gentil Santana de te joindre à moi ! Mais tu ne vas pas me bouder le seul plaisir que je puisse retirer de cette journée… Un autre, et vite ! Dis-je au barman en reprenant mon air de reine des glaces !

- Si vous lui servez ce verre je vous envois les flics et vous devrez expliquer pourquoi vous servez de l'alcool à une personne mineure. Suis-je claire ?

- Euh… Oui, très très... Désolée mademoiselle.

- Tu fais chier San, il me reste plus qu'à changer de bar !

- Ecoute moi bien Fabray, je sais pourquoi t'es comme ça, Rachel va se marier…

- …

- Non ne m'interromps pas ! Donc, Rachel va se marier avec Finn alors que tu es amoureuse d'elle, je sais ce que c'est. Mais, pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté pour empêcher ça ? pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis Quinn Fabray, celle qui a fait de sa vie un enfer, celle qui l'a humilié, rabaissé chaque jours de sa vie depuis trois ans, que veux tu que je lui dise ? « Ah, oh fait Rachel, j'ai été horrible avec toi mais en fait je t'aime ! », très original Santana. Non, elle va épouser Finn je dois me faire à l'idée.

- Tu crois pas que part amour elle pourrait te pardonner, il ne t'ait jamais venu qu'elle épousait Finn par dépit, ça ne t'as jamais effleuré que le fait qu'elle t'embrasse ne soit pas innocent ?

- Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'elle m'aime maintenant, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien oui elle t'aime ! ce que tu peux être aveugle ! Tu la torture au quotidien mais pourtant elle est toujours là pour t'aider, c'est toi à qui elle vient parler du mariage en premier, elle t'embrasse, elle se bat pour être avec toi jour après jour mais tu te rends compte de rien. T'es pas foutue de voir l'étincelle de bonheur quant elle est près de toi, t'es pas foutues de voir que le seul sourire franc qu'elle puisse avoir c'est quand elle te voit. Oui elle t'aime ! Alors si t'es trop conne pour pas agir aujourd'hui c'est quelle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi ! Sur ces mots elle tourne les talons, et sors du bar en claquant la porte. Et, moi je reste la figée, Rachel m'aime ?

POV Rachel

Ça y est c'est l'heure, j'ai toujours les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais je peux prétendre que ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Mes pères me prennent chacun un bras, et j'avance comme au ralenti vers l'autel. J'ai le temps de scruter chacun de mes amis, ils sont si beaux en costumes, je regarde Finn il a son fameux sourire niais collé au visage, il est heureux. Je souris parce que c'est ce que je dois faire. Puis mon regard s'ancre dans celui de Santana, celle avec qui je partage tout depuis peut, celle qui me comprend et me soutient. On a perdu tant de temps à se détester toutes les deux, mais aujourd'hui je sais que rien ne nous séparera. Elle me sourie et hoche la tête pour m'encourager, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie je fais un sourire sincère. Au final il ne manque que Quinn… Quinn, il y a tant de chose que j'aurais aimé partager avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra faire autre chose un jour que me haïr.

Si la marche jusqu'à l'autel a été d'une lenteur affligeante, la cérémonie passe à une allure folle.

- … Que celui qui s'oppose à cette union parle maintenant où se taise à jamais… Je me tourne vers la salle le cœur palpitant, envahie d'un espoir fou mais rien ne vient. Et la cérémonie continue.

- … Finn Hudson consentez-vous à prendre Rachel Berry ici présente pour épouse ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Rachel Berry, consentez-vous à prendre Finn Hudson ici présent pour époux ?

- Je… je… Je suis perdue, j'arrive plus à bouger, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Je…

Quand soudain j'entends de la musique et une voix, cette voix, celle qui fait vaciller mon cœur, celle qui me transporte, sa voix.

**- ****_The first time ever I saw your face_**_  
__La toute première fois où j'ai vu ton visage_

_**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**  
__J'ai pensé que le soleil se levait dans tes yeux_

_**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**  
__Et la lune et les étoiles étaient les cadeaux que tu avais donné_

_**To the dark and the endless skies my love**  
__à l'obscurité et aux ciels sans fins mon amour_

_**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**  
__La toute première fois où j'ai embrassé ta bouche_

_**I felt the earth move through my hand**  
__J'ai senti la terre bouger dans ma main_

_**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**  
__Comme le coeur frémissant d'un oiseau en cage_

_**That was there at my command my love**  
__C'était là à ma commande mon amour_

_****__T_he first time ever I lay with you  
_La toute première fois où je me suis allongée avec toi_

_**I felt your heart so close to mine**  
__J'ai senti ton coeur si près du mien_

_**The first time ever I saw your face**  
__La toute première fois où j'ai vu ton visage_

**_Your face_**_  
__Ton visage_  
**Your face**  
_Ton visage_  
**Your face**  
_Ton visage_

Quand elle finit de chanter elle à les larmes aux yeux mais ne les cache pas, et je réalise qu'elle m'aime, elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime. Quinn Fabray est amoureuse de moi, et si on pouvait mourir de joie je serais foudroyée sur place. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien, et je ne peux empêcher un sourire. Le silence absolu règne dans la salle, je lance un regard discret à Santana qui me sourie, et me fais un signe de tête suivie d'un clin d'œil. Lentement je relâche les mains de Finn en lui glissant un « désolée » avant de m'élancer vers elle et de l'embrasser.

POV Quinn

Après le départ de Santana il me faut un moment avant de me remettre du choc, puis enfin je percute, Rachel m'aime, et Rachel est sur le point de se marier, il faut que j'intervienne, et pas n'importe comment, il faut que se soit théâtral ! Et j'ai la chanson parfaite pour ça, celle qui reflète bien ce je pense.

J'arrive juste à temps pour la voir hésiter à dire oui et je sais que c'est ma chance, alors je me lance. Durant toute la chanson je ne la quitte pas des yeux, je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes mais je m'en fou, à cet instant il n'y a quelle et moi, juste nous et cette connexion. Je sors de ma transe seulement quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je réponds à son baiser avec tout l'amour que je lui porte. A cet instant je sais, je le sens, rien ne pourra nous séparer, je ne laisserais nous arriver. Parce que moi Quinn Fabray, reine des glaces du lyc ée McKingley je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry.

**Epilogue (5 ans plus tard)**

POV Quinn

Malgré toutes les épreuves que l'on a put traverser aujourd'hui je suis là, dans cette grande salle de Broadway debout à ovationner celle qui est depuis peu ma femme. Avec Rachel depuis le jour du mariage on ne s'est jamais quittées. Bien sur il y a eu des épreuves à traverser telle la colère de Finn pour avoir interrompu son mariage, le coming out, le rejet de ma famille, la vie à New York, la galère des castings de Rachel, mais on a jamais été seule, il y a toujours eu à nos côté celle qui occupe le siège voisin, Santana. Avec Brittany elles ont finalement réussi à être ensemble et nous avons pu surmonter les épreuves à quatre. Aujourd'hui nous sommes toutes inséparables. Au final qui aurait cru en première année au lycée que Santana Lopez deviendrait l'agent de Rachel et finirait sa vie avec la danseuse professionnelle Brittany S Pierce, et qui aurait cru que Quinn Fabray deviendrait une des plus brillante avocate et coulerait des jours heureux avec la belle star de Broadway Rachel Fabray-Berry ?

_THE END_

* * *

_Tada! Vous avez aimé?_


End file.
